


Restrained

by Crystal



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: The end of the (5-20-2020) AEW Dynamite was very inspiring.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Restrained

They both could feel it floating in the air as they stood in the elevator up to their room. It took everything in Kenny to not jump Adam right then and there. He wanted so desperately to push Adam against the wall and kiss him within an inch of his life. It had been so long since he had been near Adam. The phone and video chats just weren't enough, no matter how hot a few of those phone sex sessions were. Kenny cursed inside at that fact that their room was near the top of the hotel. His fingers ached to touch Adam; if he was honest his entire body ached just for the connection. The moment the elevator rang for the floor Kenny nearly sighed in relief. One more floor and he might have stopped the elevator.

As the door opened Kenny pulled himself together and exited first. He reached for his wallet, grabbing his card key opening the door. Adam entered first and as Kenny shut the door behind them. After tossing his wallet on the nearby table he grabbed Adam by the arm. Adam looked slightly shocked as Kenny roughly shoved him against the door. Kenny attacked Adam's lips hungry for the taste he had been missing. Adam responded in kind, hands sliding down Kenny's back settling on Kenny's hips. Adam groaned into Kenny's mouth as Kenny shamelessly moved against him. Adam broke the kiss and Kenny whimpered softly. A small smirk crossed Adam's lips.

Kenny arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"So it had to be your idea to go all damsel in distress with that angle."

"No..." Kenny bit his lip.

Adam chuckled, "Yeah right. I know you, always wanting to be the princess that needs to be rescued."

"I.... it just...."

Adam placed a finger on his lips, "Although I have to say you looked kinda hot like that, being restrained so anyone could do what they want with you."

A pink tint slowly spread across Kenny's face. He would never reveal it to Adam but it was his idea. Even if it was just an angle for TV, the idea had made him hot and Adam had more than delivered. Kenny had not seen him that day so when they ran the angle Kenny was glad he was off camera for a bit because the look in his face and in his eyes would have gave everything away. Adam looked fucking gorgeous; he literally wanted to jump into his arms in that moment. A rough finger along his cheek brought him out of his thoughts.

"You know, I wouldn't mind playing that little game with you tonight." Adam's hand slid into Kenny's curly locks, "tie you up," Adam tilted his head, his eyes scanning Kenny's face, "doing whatever I wanted to you."

Kenny couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body. He honestly hadn't planned for this, but was more than willing to go through with it. It could be a really fun game. He decided it would be a bit more fun if he played innocent. Kenny moved away from Adam heading towards his bed to take off his shoes and socks. He took a second to decide how to play this before he looked over at Adam.

“I dunno Adam, I’ve never really done that before,” It was an outright lie, but the twinkle of evil in Adam’s eyes made the fib worth it.

Adam walked over and stood in front of him, and crossed his arms over his chest. He studied Kenny’s face for a minute. “Really... never?”

Kenny shook his head no, hoping he eyes didn’t give him away.

“Hmm…” Adam muttered as he sat down to take off his cowboy boots and socks. “Never even thought about it?”

“Well maybe a time or two.”

“Now that’s the Kenny I know, you try to hide that dirty shit sometimes. You know you don’t have to do that with me.” Adam replied as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Kenny blushed this time as he recalled some of the other things they’d done that Adam had pulled out of him. He didn’t know why, but Adam made him want to reveal those dirty thoughts.

“So…” Adam shrugged his shirt off as he tried to coax an answer out of Kenny, “You want to do it or what?”

“I, well we don’t have anything to tie me up with.” Kenny pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Adam laughed softly, “I got this belt…” He went to unbuckle it as he watched Kenny’s eyes follow his hands, “and I have another in my bag.” Kenny’s eyes never left Adam’s hands as he worked his belt out of the loops. “Someone is starting to look eager about this idea.”

Kenny looked up through the curls over his eyes, “Maybe a little.” He tried to play it off, but his loose fitting sweatpants were giving him away.

“Why don’t you get ready for me?” Adam said as he got up. He stopped in front of Kenny gathering those thick locks into his fist. He yanked softly forcing Kenny to look up at him, “Take off your pants and sit back against the headboard.”

Kenny shivered as the thrill of excitement shot though him. He couldn’t even voice his reply he just waited for Adam to let go of his hair. Adam dipped his head, taking Kenny’s lips in a rough kiss. Adam groaned not wanting to let go of those lips so quickly, but they had a game to play. He let Kenny’s hair slip from his grasp as he walked away from him to retrieve the other belt and the lube from his bag. Kenny slipped out of his sweatpants and sat back against the headboard of Adam’s bed.

Adam spun around after he found the second belt, he arched an eyebrow. “Someone’s excited.” He eyes moved along Kenny’s cock, “So hard already, and all we’ve done is talk about doing this.” Adam’s laugh was low and husky.

Adam walked over to the left side of the bed setting the lube on the side table, “Give me your hand.”

A mischievous glint lit Kenny’s eyes and he seized the opportunity to run his hand up Adam’s thigh and cupped him through his pants. The soft groan from Adam was more than worth it. As much as he hated to do it, Adam snatched Kenny’s hand away and started to tie him to the bed frame.

“Seems like I’m not that only one that is excited to do this,” Kenny leaned up his breath hot against Adam’s neck. “You like the idea of having your way with me don’t you?’

“Yes.” Adam replied, his voice deep, almost gravely.

“What do you want to do to me Adam?” His free hand came over to stroke Adam through his pants. “Are going to work every last bit of come out of me? Or just watch me suffer, not let me come until you say so?”

“Fuck…” Adam groaned moving into Kenny’s hand, “They both sound fucking tempting.”

Kenny nipped at Adam’s neck, “Well what are you waiting for?”

Adam swatted Kenny’s hand away and climbed up onto the bed straddling Kenny’s waist. Kenny bit back a moan as the rough feel of Adam’s jean clad ass rubbed against his cock. Although seemingly unintentional it sparked a wicked thought in Kenny’s mind.

Adam leaned back admiring his work, “That should do it…” He moved back against Kenny’s cock watching him, “Don’t ya think?”

“You’re being a bastard right now.”

“Am I?” Adam smirked.

“Yes.” Kenny replied through gritted teeth.

Adam gave him an insufferable wink, as he got out of Kenny’s lap. He stood at the foot of the bed, “Don’t you look all pretty and helpless like that? Little princess Kenny.”

Adam unzipped his jeans and kicked them off. He stroked himself slowly looking up through his blond locks to see a hungry look in Kenny’s eyes. With a lopsided grin he moved closer.

“You look so eager, so hungry.”

Kenny licked his lips.

“You want this in that pretty mouth?”

“Yes.” The sound so quiet Adam barely heard it.

Adam crawled onto the bed, kneeling at Kenny’s side, he began stroking it again.

"What was that?”

“I said yes. I want to taste it.”

Adam moaned softly at Kenny’s words, more than willing to give him that pleasure. He inched closer and tangled his fingers in Kenny’s hair as Kenny licked his way up to the head of Adam’s cock. Adam shuddered at the feel, groaning when Kenny took the head into his mouth.

“That’s it...” Adam’s grip on Kenny’s hair tightened just a bit, “suck it.”

Kenny moaned his reply around Adam’s cock as he took more of it, sucking harder. He slowly moved up and back down nearly taking all of it again.

Adam’s eyes slipped shut, his head falling back. “So fucking good at that…”

Kenny picked up the pace, whimpering as Adam’s grip tightened on his hair.

“Shit.” Adam was close to coming already and had to pull Kenny off him as he panted softly. “You’re fucking evil.”

Kenny gave him a lopsided smirk, “Am I?” he replied giving Adam his own medicine from earlier.

Adam yanked Kenny’s hair making him wince, but also making his cock twitch at the same time. He let the locks slip from his finger and moved to straddle Kenny.

He stared at Kenny thoughtfully, “What should I do with you now?”

Kenny thought about giving him an idea, but that would spoil his little plan by making him look to eager. Adam purposefully ground his ass against Kenny’s cock.

“I could just fuck the shit out of you.” He slid a finger down the center of Kenny’s chest, “Or maybe finger that tight little ass till you’re nearly begging to come for me.” He felt Kenny’s cock twitch against his ass, “Or maybe…”

Kenny watched as Adam mulled it over. It seemed like Adam was unknowingly falling right into his plan.

“You know I have missed this.” Adam reached back stroking Kenny’s leaking cock, “Maybe I should ride the come out of this big cock.”

Kenny moaned, the touch was driving him mad.

“Sounds like you want that pretty badly. Hmm, I dunno if I should give you the pleasure, but it is my decision right. I am doing what I want with my pretty, captive damsel.”

Kenny bit his lip; Adam was too good at this, saying all the right things. He almost wanted to let it stay this way. Maybe another time, but he still had to let Adam get there himself.

Adam leaned over to grab the bottle of lube from the side table. He poured some into his hand and reached back again sliding his slick thick hand along Kenny’s cock. It sent a delicious shudder along Kenny’s spine. He whimpered softly as Adam let him go. Grabbing the lube again Adam poured some onto his fingers. He reached back again, this time to find his hole, moaning softly as he slowly slipped a finger inside. Kenny watched him work himself like that for a bit before he spoke.

“That’s right, finger that ass.” When Adam nearly whined at the combination of his actions and Kenny’s words, Kenny knew he had him.

“You better add another finger if you want to take this cock.” Kenny grew bolder with each sound that passed Adam’s lips.

“Yes.” Adam hissed as he worked himself against his own fingers.

“Now look who’s so pretty, you need fucked don’t you?”

Adam, unable to find his voice could only nod in reply.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Fucking hell...” A red stain creeped up Adam’s neck, “Yes, I need it.”

Kenny laughed, darker than expected, making Adam shudder. “Then ride me Adam. Take that cock you’re aching for.”

Adam let the fingers slip from his ass and reached for more lube. He slid his hand along Kenny’s cock again making sure it was well lubricated. Adam held it there as he positioned the head at his entrance. Adam eyes fluttered closed, he gasped softly as the head slipped inside.

“That’s it.” Kenny moaned softly watching Adam slowly taking him inside.

Once Adam had him completely inside he stilled. “Fuck that feels good.”

“I know it does.” A devilish smile lit Kenny’s face, “Look at me.”

Adam opened his now darkened eyes, trying to focus through the haze.

“Ride it Adam. ”

“Shit…” Adam moaned as he started to move again.

“That’s it, so fucking hot Adam. You love riding me don’t you?”

“God yes…”

“Fucking show me then.”

Adam picked up speed then; at this point he was determined to give Kenny what he wanted. He had never seen him like this and it was a huge fucking turn on. There was an extra edge to it because, even though Kenny was tied up, he was clearly in charge now. He had slyly turned the tables and Adam was unable to stop it. Adam was clearly desperate to come; he brought his hand up, wrapping it around his cock.

“Stop,” the word a near growl from Kenny’s lips, “I want to see you come for me without a touch. If I can’t touch it, neither can you.”

“Damn Kenny.” Adam’s reply was nearly breathless as he moved again, a deliberate pace this time. “Fuck.” Adam groaned when he angled himself so Kenny’s cock nudged his spot.

“Uh huh that’s right. Found that spot didn’t you.”

Adam bit his lip hard, nodding like crazy.

“I know.” Kenny licked his lips watching Adam’s cock twitch between them. “Make that big pretty cock shoot for me.”

Adam’s moans became unstoppable and he worked Kenny’s cock against his spot over and over. The moans turned to a litany of curses as he came hard spilling between them.

“Yes Adam, so fucking pretty. I knew you could do it.” Kenny’s breath was labored, he was so close to the edge.

Adam gained a bit of composure when he felt Kenny so hard and throbbing inside of him.

“Make me come Adam, I want to shoot in that tight little ass.”

Adam whimpered, barely able to move.

“You better give me what I want Adam.” Kenny arched his hips without warning and nudged his now overly sensitive spot.

Adam’s entire body shuddered at the jolt. He started to move again, a bit slow at first, but gaining speed with every moan of encouragement from Kenny. Each roll of Adam’s hips took Kenny to the edge in quick fashion.

“Yes, fuck Adam… gonna shoot… Shit!” Kenny came hard, so much so he swore is was leaking out from Adam.

Panting, Adam gingerly moved off of Kenny to rest at his side. He took a few moments to compose himself before he sat up to loosen his belts and free Kenny. Kenny slid down to lay at Adam’s side.

“Fucking hell Kenny where did that come from?”

“It honestly just came to me in the moment.”

“Well keep that filed away for that future. That was so damn hot. I never knew you had that in you.”

Kenny smile turned into a laugh, “After all the shit I’ve come up with for BTE you know my mind is filled with all sorts of shit.”

Adam laughed, “True. You’re usually kinda quiet. I guess what they say about the quiet ones is true huh?”

Kenny winked, laughing softly. “We should probably go clean up.”

Adam sighed, “You’re right.”

Kenny slipped off the bed, “Let’s grab a shower.” He held out a hand and Adam grabbed it. He pulled Adam against him, stealing a kiss he sorely missed in that situation.

Adam broke this kiss with a smile, “I needed that too.”

“Come on, my hands haven’t gotten nearly enough.” Kenny tugged Adam towards the bathroom to start the shower.


End file.
